Edward Sark
Edward Emilio Sark Jr, son of Edward Emilio Sark Sr. and Madelyn Montenegro-Sark, is a young wizard currently attending the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He also did three and a half years of schooling at the Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is a half-blood wizard, his father being of pureblood decent and his mother being a Spanish muggle from New York City. He was born in New York City, New York but at the age of 6 moved to London. Appearance Since the beginning of his magical journey, Edward's appearance has certainly changed. He's currently standing at 6 feet tall. A slim, toned build, the boy has always kept active and in shape. His hair is a dark brown, and now he keeps it much shorter than he used to. The curls barely reach over his face now, has to be out of his eyes for chasing magical criminals. He keeps the sides at a short fade, this new style is all the rage in New York, so when he left to Ilvermorny he cut it. His eyes are also brown and have ben known to be very expressive, although as he's grown older they've become cold and stern, skeptical eyes watching for clues and ticks. His skin is a shade darker than a tan/caramel color, making his white smile stick out even more, although he doesn't smile as much as he used to. Eddie has grown and has been taught by the aurors he works with to dress much more classy and clean. Now, while at Hogwarts, he actually enjoys keeping his shirt buttoned and his tie on. His sleeves stay rolled up though, he doesn't like the restriction of them. His pants tucked into high top sneakers, another thing he picked up in NY. He has always kept a necklace around his neck from year 1, a golden necklace, holding a lion pendant with red eyes and a poofy mane. It was given to him by his best friend, Juno Yoshinaga-Bloodstone, for his birthday. Background Born an only child in Spanish Harlem, a neighborhood of New York City, NY, Eddie quickly learned many life lessons, from the value of a dollar to the value of a pair of fists. The son of a pureblood auror named Edward Sark Sr. and a muggle schoolteacher named Madelyn Montenegro, Eddie grew up with little practical magic in his life. He was friends were strictly no-maj's, and went to a no-maj elementary school. The only magic he'd seen was small stuff his father used around the house. When he was 6 years old, his father's auror background caught up with him. A blood purist, Voldemort sympathizer, and dark wizard named Pyrite, who'd Edward Sark Sr. had successfully defeated in a duel and sent to Azkaban, sent a small group of 4 dark wizards to murder him. Although they failed in murdering their target, they did kill Edward Sr.'s wife, Madelyn, with a killing curse. This traumatic event still sticks with young Eddie, and after it, his father pulled Eddie from school and they moved to London. Edward Sr. resigned from his position at MACUSA and now works as a broomstick maker near Diagon Alley. It took Eddie longer than most kids to realize that he could use magic. One day while walking home from school some older kids from the neighborhood attempted to take Eddie's jacket and shoes from him. As he attempted to fight them off, without knowing, he pushed them all off of him with great power. No one ever found out, and soon the letter from Hogwarts followed, entering him into the 2018-2019 school year. Personality Eddie was a very energetic kid. He loved to be out and about, exploring, adventuring and generally having fun instead of locked up in a room, reading or studying like many of his Ravenclaw peers. His high energy also attributed to him being quite an outgoing kid, never scared of social situations and always ready to talk to new people, and tell stories, very quick to make friends. While it did come easily to him, he very rarely seeks out new friends and doesn't try to be friendly with everyone, as opposed to his Hufflepuff peers, rather he lets people come to him if they so choose to. Now, Edward is reserved. A great student at Ilvermorny that excelled in his classes, without the distractions of his old friends and relationships, Edward didn't really seek out new ones. He learned from his mistakes and buckled down to become the greatest auror who ever lived. A dream he has had for a long time, he began to realize. He did make a few connections with students, but only those that would assist him in his quest, he's almost more of a Slytherin now than a Gryff. Ew. He never backs down from a fight, challenge, or any kind of altercation, and wears his Gryffindor red proudly, like his father before him. Although he is brave, he also falls victim to other stereotypical Gryffindor traits: recklessness, stubbornness, short temperedness, and impulsiveness. He doesn't like to sit back and draw out a plan, and would rather stick with his gut and clean the mess up after. This has come to his aid but has also been a burden, as these traits usually do. Now, while Ed is high energy, outgoing, and hot-headed, he has shown that he can be soft, calm, and loving. Most specifically towards close friends, and the very small family he has left, Eddie can be very soft-spoken and gentle when need be, such as when helping sick students in the infirmary, or caring for an injured Hippogryff. Goals and Dreams Category:Males Category:Class of 2025 Category:Gryffindors Category:Half-bloods Category:Students Category:Characters